Can Anybody Hear Me?
by KiraXetri
Summary: Kurushime hates her name, hates her life, and drinks until she wants to go home and pass out. One night, she gets more drunk than she originally planned. What happens from then on changes everything. She's about to get a whole new perspective on things... Rated M for later chapters. OC/Axel Zemyx and others. (My first story in years . Go easy on me!)
1. Chapter 1

Can Anybody Hear Me?

Chapter One

_Another night.  
Another drink._

_What am I doing?_

_Do I even want to know the answer to that?_

_Doubt it…_

All I wanted that night was to be drunk enough to pass out but sober enough to make it home.

"Kurushime, I think you've had enough," The bartender, Cid, leaned forward to take my drink, but I dragged it away towards my mouth again.

"Cid, I told you not to call me that. It's Kasai," My words sounded fine to me, but when I glanced up through my hair, which somehow got in my face without my knowledge, he shook his head, his way of telling me I was probably not even speaking English.

"I've known you since your mother had you, I'm not going to call you a name you weren't born with. And no, even as your middle name it doesn't count. That's your last drink tonight," and with that he turned away, cleaning glasses that didn't need cleaning. It was the end of the night, or should I say morning, and there was barely anyone still in the bar. Closing time was near, but I didn't want to go just yet. I sighed and took down the rest of my drink, scrunching up my nose in slight disgust. I hated beer, but Cid insisted since I was taking down shots like no other. I set the glass down and went to stand up, but faltered and fell to my knees. I knew I must have hurt myself somehow, but I was too drunk to feel anything. _I'll take care of it when I feel it. _I laughed to myself as Cid came around the bar and over to me to help me up.

"I don't understand how you take care of yourself, when you're drunk like this every weekend," I could hear the old man mumble. I kept quiet and let him help me up and walk me outside to the chilly streets of Twilight Town. I stumbled about even with Cid holding me up around the waist. I tried very hard to keep quiet, though I wanted to burst with drunken laughter. My head was low, and I was staring at the sidewalk below me, trying to concentrate on it, so I didn't hear Cid pull out his phone and dial a number until I hear him talking.

"Hey, you still on duty?" All I heard after that were bits and pieces about his drunken niece and pervy cab drivers.

"I just want her safe and with someone I can trust, ya know? Yeah, thanks man. See ya soon," I heard his phone snap shut, and then felt his arm tighten a little around my waist, signaling that we were going to be moving again. I let him practically drag me to the bench just a few feet to the right of the bar. He sat me down, carefully leaning me against the back of it so I didn't fall off.

It felt like ages before the faint sound of a vehicle grew louder on the silent street and, from the sound of it, stopped right in front of us. The cold air had sobered me up a bit since we had been outside, but not enough to let my head clear up enough to understand why I was being put into a random van with some stranger. Cid kept reassuring me that I was going to get home just fine and that the driver was a good friend of his. I don't really remember the rest of the conversation, but next thing I knew, I felt the van start up.

I was in and out of reality for who knows how long, faintly hearing the driver trying to make friendly conversation. I didn't care about anything the guy was saying, I just wanted to be home in bed. I wanted to wake up in the early afternoon, skip the food thanks to the hangover I would be enduring, and just laze about all day. That didn't feel like it was happening anytime soon, though. I was actually starting to get annoyed by this guy. It wasn't his constant blabbing, but more of the fact that he kept poking my cheek making sure I was alive. I was about to have a drunken fit and beat the hell out of this guy until we crashed, when we suddenly stopped. The jerk of the car had almost made me knock my head on the dashboard if it weren't for the seatbelt I'm assuming Cid had put on me. In my sudden sobriety (well, mostly sober), I jerked my head to the driver who had his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, hey! Look, I'm sorry, I was about to pass your place and it was just a reflex, okay? Don't have to get all crazy," He instantly regretted that last part from the look on his face. I was not to be fucked with after a night of drinking. I tried my best to cool down before I took this guy's head off. I took a deep breath and let it out, shaking my head a bit, causing my hair to fall over my face.

"It's… It's fine," I gritted my teeth, my anger was so hard to control. This guy was lucky, "Just forget it. How much do I owe you?" I managed to take off the seatbelt and reach around to my small backpack.

"Oh, no charge from you. Your uncle took care of everything. He just wanted to make sure you got home okay," I sighed. _Dammit, Cid. I can take care of myself. Drunk or not… _I nodded to the driver, actually looking at him this time.

He was rubbing the back of his head with a stupid "my bad" smile on his face. I was more concerned with the fact that this guy thought his blonde mullet was still in style. I refrained from rolling my eyes and opened the door, using it as a crutch while I stepped out; testing myself to make sure I could actually make it to at least my front door. My mistake to think I was perfectly fine was realized as soon as I let go of the door. I dropped onto the ground and hit my head on the street. Between momentary blackouts, I noted that I really needed to stop falling, but somewhere in all of that as well, I felt myself being lifted and carried to who knows where before I blacked out again.

"Hey," I rolled over in bed, groaning. I hated when I left the TV. on before bed. It always woke me up early. I covered my head with my pillow, too tired to find the remote.

"Hey, I know you heard me," I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. In an instant, I was up on my knees and the trespasser's arm behind his back in a painful position. My head was down, the moment I met the asshole's eyes, it would be all over.

"Ow, ow! Hey, watch it! I was just making sure you were alive!" I stopped from practically ripping his arm off, but held it where it was. I slowly looked up to who I was currently still causing some pain to. I stared for a moment, trying to think back. Then, it hit me. I shoved him away from me, landing in a chair opposite of my bed. I looked around my room. _My room… _I looked back to him.

"You," I pointed at him, "How the hell did you get in here, and why are you _still_ here?" He quickly sat up in the chair holding his hands up.

"Y-your bag, okay? You knocked yourself out when I brought you home, so I carried you up here and put you to bed. That's it, I swear! And I only stayed because I wanted to make sure you were alright. Not supposed to fall asleep when you hit your head," He stopped there, knowing how dumb he felt. As much as I wanted to flip out on him about why he didn't take me to the hospital, I dropped back onto my bed and crossed my legs, sighing. I looked up to him and patted next to me. He was hesitant a first, but he eventually, and slowly, made his way onto the bed next to me. Lifting my left knee up, I leaned my cheek on it and looked at him.

"What time is it?" I had no idea how long I had been out for. I left the bar around closing time, I think, so about 3… I think. He lifted the sleeve of his black sweater and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"5:48 a.m." I sighed again. _Still so early… _

"Well, I'm up now, and like you said, no sleeping after hitting your head," I tried to smile, but he didn't seem to take the joke too well. I nudged him, "Hey, I'm sorry, alright? It's pretty fucking weird to wake up with some stranger in my place. You'd do the same thing, right?" He looked at me, his facial expression a little less defeated.

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right," He stuck his hand out towards me, his voice picking up, "I'm Demyx, and if it helps at all, I'm gay, so there wasn't much for you to worry about," I had to let out a laugh at that. I took his hand and shook it.

"Kasai, and that didn't help at all," We both started laughing, the tension finally cleared. As much as I would have loved to stay in bed all day, I had to pay back this guy, so I pushed off my bed and started rummaging about my room for clothes; I wasn't one to put their clothes in the right place after they were washed.

"Uhm, what're you doing?" I stopped and turned around, a small pile of clothes in my hand. I had totally forgotten he was still sitting on my bed.

"Oh, shit. Well, I figured since you helped me out, I'd help you out. It would probably be nice to have told you the plan that… involved you," He started laughing and was about to protest when I held up a finger at him, "Nope, it's happening. Now, go wait in the living room while I get ready," He still seemed like he was going to speak up, but gave up instead and made his way out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I smiled and shook my head. I was never this nice to a stranger, especially one that stayed in my house while I slept. Maybe last night was a wakeup call. Or was it when I hit my head? I shrugged and picked from the pile of clothes in my arms, getting a decent outfit together before running into my bathroom and jumping in the shower.

Demyx was poking about my fish bowl on the kitchen counter when I had finally come out.

"Why do you have a fishbowl with water and no fish?" he asked without looking up from the bowl. I tilted my head a bit, wondering why he'd ask something so random, but then again, it _was_ a fishbowl with water and no fish…

"Well, I did have a fish. It was my first pet when I moved in here, but he died a few days ago, and I haven't gotten to take care of that quite yet," I laughed nervously. I sounded like I lived in a pig sty! Yeah, I left my clothes in the wrong places and forget to dump out a fishbowl, but it wasn't as bad as I thought I made it sound. He let out a laugh for a moment, and then shook his head.

"It's not a bother to me, was just wondering. So, what exactly are we doing?" I walked over to him and leaned against the counter.

"Hmm, not sure. Was going to suggest some breakfast and like, a walk in the park? I'm not very good at repaying people," He laughed again and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need to do this, I promise. It's repaying enough that you didn't rip my arm off when I tried to wake you," This time we laughed together. I stood up and started walking to the front door, grabbing my bad and keys along the way. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Trust me, this only happens never, so be happy and let's go. Unless, you have work or something?" He shook his head and smiled back.  
"Alright, let's go!" And with that, we stepped out of my house and towards his van.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Heya! ^^ Kira here. Sorry about no note on the previous chapter. It's been years since I've actually wrote a story, just roleplaying ^^; so, please go easy on me D:  
Also, ignore the grammar. I try my best but fail sometimes;-; Well, review and stuff. Thank you and enjoy! :3

Oh~! Also _italics means she's in thought or it means there's a flashback going on! _And **bold is text messages or phone calls.**Now enjoy x3

**WARNING:**There will be a small scene with self-harm, but nothing too graphic as future chapters will.

xxx

Chapter Two

I'll never be able to understand it, but Demyx had become practically my best friend faster than I would usually call someone even an acquaintance. I contemplated the whole thing about him being gay at some point, but I didn't want to get all stereotypical. The first week, we hung out every day and almost every night, since he worked the night shift for a cab company. I found out a lot about him, without having to tell a lot about myself. Yeah, we were close, but I still had trust issues. Things were feeling different, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then, the weekend came and was ending, that feeling still there, but I didn't pay much attention to it with Demyx around. We spent the weekend going to the movies and looking at a few pet stores for a new fish for my bowl, though we almost left with a few dogs and cats thanks to Demyx. It was late Sunday afternoon when we left the last pet shop in town.

"They're just so cute! I can't stand the thought of them just sitting here all day without anyone to love them," I laughed lightly at him as we left the last shop.

"Demy, they'll find loving owners soon enough. If you adopt all of them, you'll be taking someone else's chance to own and love a pet," He nodded like a defeated child, which made me smile for some reason. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him along. We cut through the park like usual on the way to my place, watching parents calling their kids to them so they could go home and do family things. I don't remember what families do when they go home. I hadn't had a family like that since I was five, but that wasn't a story I was ready to tell just yet, even to Demyx.

We were right down the street from my place when I noticed someone standing by my front door. I took my arm off Demyx and nudged him. He looked to me, then ahead of us, seeing what I was seeing, and then grabbed onto my arm. Getting closer, I sighed in relief. It was my uncle, who was pacing back and forth. I let out a laugh and he lifted his head, eyes wide.

"Kurushime!" He shouted and closed the distance between us, crushing me into a hug, "Where have you been!?" Demyx had managed to slip out of my uncle's grasp. I had forgotten he had been still hanging onto my arm. I gently pried my uncle off of me and held him arm's length away.

"Cid, I'm fine. I've been with Demyx all day. What's the matter? You don't usually get crazy about where I am," He finally took notice to Demyx, who was rubbing his arm from being crushed earlier. He looked back to me.

"You do realize it's the weekend right? You've been going there every weekend for six months, so how else do you expect me to react when you don't show up _all _weekend?" I just stood there and stared at him for a moment. A smile then suddenly formed on my face before I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Are you serious right now?" My uncle had the look of confusion on his face, "I've been worried all weekend about you, and you're laughing?" He shook me and I calmed myself down as much as I could. I looked back to Demyx.

"Told you I'm an alcoholic!" This made Demyx join me in laughter while my uncle stood there dumbfounded. We both slowly stopped laughing and looked to my uncle, a serious look crossing our faces.

"Uncle, there's no need to worry. Shouldn't you be happy I'm not in the bar for once?" I could see his eyes were filled with concern, but with a sigh, they became warm and comforting.

"Of course I'm happy, but the least you could've done was text me," He smiled and hugged me, "You're safe and that's all that matters right now. Let's order some food and pig out tonight, my treat,"

The rest of the night went exactly as planned. My uncle ordered Chinese food and we pigged out at my place, playing a bunch of card games, most of which me and Demy were convinced Cid made up the rules to. Up until the end of the night, I didn't realize that had been one of the best days since my mother… Well, since she passed away. Demyx had work that night and my Uncle had to get some sleep so he could help clean up the bar since he had called in. He was such a good man, my uncle. I hugged them both goodbye and reminded Demy to text me when he got off work. Closing the door, everything hit me at once.

Exhaustion. So much energy used up that weekend and my rush was gone, so I started to drag myself to the bathroom, the floor almost becoming my bed for the night. The bath was so tempting, but I'm sure if I had done that, I'd start drowning from falling asleep, so I decided on going to bed and planned to take a cold shower in the morning to wake me up. I washed up and changed into my pajamas, not caring if I was wearing anything backwards or even wearing it the right way. My blanket was like heaven as I pulled it up to my chin, curling up and twisting more into them. It wasn't until I was completely comfortable, sleep ready to take over, that's when I started crying. The tears just poured out, and I muffled myself with the blanket. How could I be happy when someone I had cared so much for, someone who raised me, someone I _loved_, was dead. Gone. Forever. I don't remember how long I cried, but I know it didn't stop until I had worn out the rest of my energy, falling into a dreamless sleep.

xxx

Waking up the next morning around 10ish, I tried not to think of how I had fallen asleep. Going with my plan from the night before, I grabbed my towel and headed straight for the bathroom. The water was freezing, just how I liked it in the morning, just right to wake me up, but I wasn't in that kind of mood to smile. I sat in the tub, letting the freezing water cause goose bumps across my skin and dampening my hair, which I swear was too long but… My mother always liked my hair long. I shut my eyes close and gritted my teeth. I couldn't take it, I needed release. I opened my eyes and leaned over the tub, past the shower curtains, barely being able to reach a small jewelry box on the counter. I was careful not to get too much water over the old box as I slipped my hand in, trying to find what I needed.

"Shit!" I yelled a bit too loud. I sighed as I pulled out was had caused the sudden pain in my index finger, "Well, that's one way to find it," Bringing the object into the shower with me, I bit the side of my lip, thinking hard as I flipped it over in my hand, not even noticing the blood from the wound on my finger still beading out. _It hasn't really been that long since I last did it, has it? _

_xxx_

"_Kurushime! What have you done?" She looked to the little girl and frowned. Leaning down, she took the scissors from her, "What have you done to your beautiful hair?" The little girl became teary eyed and clinged to the woman._

"_Mama, I hate having long hair. It's too much work!" The older woman laughed and gently pulled the girl from her, looking her in the eyes with a smile. _

"_Trust me, sweetheart, long hair is nothing compared to the work it takes for me to get you into bed. I just loved your long hair," The little girl frowned at her mother's words, looking down, her bangs covering her eyes, but not being able to cover her shaking body as she began to cry. "No, no. Don't cry," she tilted the girls head up, leaning in, she placed a kiss on her forehead, "You are always beautiful no matter what you do to your appearance," She turned the girl around to face the mirror in the bathroom she was found in, and began to trim her hair, "If you like your hair short, then so do I. Just promise to keep it this beautiful red color, though. It's what makes you so unique," She smiled at her daughter's reflection, who was smiling right back. _

"_I love you mama,"_

"_I love you too, sweetheart,"_

_xxx_

It took me a few minutes to remember where I put my arm warmers, having not worn them since before I turned to alcohol as a substitute for handling my grief. I gave up for a few minutes, continuing to ponder where they could be before I thought of one more place. I found them under the bed, remembering I had left them on the floor after washing them one day, probably kicked them under there without thinking. I pulled each sleeve up, careful not to graze over my left arm with the fabric.

"Stupid, stupid… I told myself I'd stop this," I scolded myself a bit more until I heard my phone go off. I crawled over the bed to my nightstand where my phone sat, the text tone replaced with vibration. I picked it up and opened it, already knowing who the text would be from.

**Hey! I'm off work now. What did you wanna do? **I thought for a minute before answering.

**Drink. I've had a rough day. **Hitting send, I sat the phone back down and went back into the bathroom to fix my hair.

I stood in front of the mirror and picked up my brush. My deep red hair was shining a little in the dull light as I pulled it over my shoulder and brushed it. It almost met to my waist after years of growing it out, much slower than I would have thought, but I didn't mind. I put the brush down and picked up a hair tie, looking into my reflections eyes, what used to be a bright pair of light blue eyes, were now a dull grey. I looked away as I finished my ponytail my bangs long and sitting around my face as usual, not wanting to think about it anymore, and made my way back to my phone in the bedroom, a text waiting.

**It's still morning time! Are you sure? Where did you wanna go, your Uncle's bar? **Though I loved Cid to death, I only went there to drown myself in my sorrows. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea, but I couldn't be alone today

**I'll tell you about it later. Just grab a bottle of whatever and come over. Bring people over with you. **I waited for his reply, biting my lip in thought. The phone vibrated and rang in my hand, this time meaning Demyx was calling. I clicked answer with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

**"Are you alright? I'm not sure if drinking's a good idea for you," **I knew he was just being a friend, but I needed it. It was better than what I had done earlier that morning.

"I'm fine, Demy. I just need to be around people right now. Do you have any friends that could join us?" He was quiet for a moment, giving me time to think about if I even had any friends still to get a hold of. I had dropped a lot of people since mom's death, some said they'd be there from me, but I haven't heard from anyone for a while…

**"Yeah, I can get a few of them to come with me. Just making sure you're okay. This is a little out of the ordinary, and yes I know it's only been a week, so don't try that. I know more than you think," **I heard him laugh lightly, **"But, alright, I won't argue. I get to come over first and help you set whatever up though!" **I smiled as I listened. He was such a good friend, and I was almost sure of it that he'd become my best friend within the time we've been hanging out.

"Yeah, of course. How about you get some chips and a bottle of something and meet me here after? I'm gonna head over to my uncle's real quick,"

**"Sounds good! See you then!" **We said quick goodbyes and I hung up. I sighed and started putting on my shoes, grabbing my bag and my keys after and headed out the door. _This is gonna be a long day_, I thought before a new topic hit my mind as I flipped open my phone, looking through my contacts. _Wonder who I can still call a friend…_

_xxx_

**AN:**So, yeah, I know these are quite short and moving pretty slow, but I'm almost positive that it will start picking up within the next chapter or two. Please review, but try and be nice if you can . I can't think of much else to say besides that I'm uber sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up D: I like to make sure I'm in a positive and good writing mood. My writing completely changes with whatever my mood is, which I'm sure you can tell in this chapter, though as I finished, I tried to fix it up as best I could. Hope you keep reading, I'm doing this for you! Insert some form of love thingy here .-. I'm currently working on the next chapter right now, lack of internet (didn't have it before uploading this .) keeps me focused on writing ^^; Should have that chapter shortly after this. Well, see ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **HAZZAH! A longer chapter! This is where the story starts picking up more, well, the first half is a tad bit of a filler, introducing people and what not. I really hope this ends up working out x.x You should be meeting the more main characters in here. As usual, be nice please, ignore grammatical errors, and I hope you enjoy this. Remember, _thoughts and flashbacks in italics _and **texts/phone calls in bold.** Have fun o3o -Weird face.

xxx

Chapter 3

Turned out, heading to the bar to talk to Cid was taking longer than it should have. I was only going to ask for a few bucks so I could grab my own personal bottle to sip off of for the night, but Cid had unknowingly drugged me into a conversation. How have I been, where have I been, things like that. I looked down at my phone it was almost 11. I had been there for an hour! I cut him off in the middle of whatever he was saying.

"Look, Cid, thanks for the sudden interest in my life, but Demy is waiting for me at my house," He frowned. I know I was being rude, but I didn't want to leave Demyx alone at my house, especially if people started showing up. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

"I guess it's better than getting drunk here… Just, be careful alright? I don't wanna get a call from the cops about you, ya know?" I gave him a small smile as I took the 20 dollar bill that he held out to me.

"You know I love you uncle, right?" He seemed taken aback by this statement, but relaxed and smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah, now get outta here, and remember to at least send me a text every once in a while," I nodded and reached over the bar, pulling him into a hug. He hugged back and I went to walk out.

"Glad to see you smiling again, Kurushime," I heard him call behind me. I waved and looked over my shoulder, not bothering to correct him about my name.

"Me too, Cid," I then walked out the door and started to jog around the block to the local liquor store. Stopping in, I pulled out my cell as I looked around for what I wanted. I sent a text Demyx, letting him know I'd be back soon and he knew where the spare key was, though I was sure he was already inside. I switched to my contact list and hit the number of the only person I could think would still even reply to me. I found what I was looking for after I sent the text, and headed to the front to pay for it.

I decided to walk instead of jog back, pretty sure no one would be getting there anytime soon. My pocket started to ring its usual text tone. I pulled it out and saw that it wasn't from Demy. _Kairi…_

**Random invite? Sure, I'm down. Can I bring some stuff? **I made a face, not too sure what feeling I was expressing at that moment, but I shrugged it off and replied to her.

**Go for it. It's just a small get together. **Already knowing she'd ask who was going to be there, I added, **My friend Demyx is bringing a few of his friends over. **I hit send as I walked up to my house, grabbing the door knob; I pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Demyx?" I called out. He popped his head out of my bedroom, smiling.

"Hey! Sorry, was in the bathroom," He walked over to me and grabbed my bag for me and set it on the counter, diving into it to figure out what I had gotten. I chuckled and walked over to him, his eyes a bit wide staring at the bottle. He looked to me with his wide eyes, I was trying to refrain from laughing, and he held it up to me.

"Tequila? I thought we were chilling out, not replaying the night we met!" I couldn't help but laugh. I took the bottle from him, walking around and placing it in the freezer. I turned back to him, my hands on my hips; I leaned forward and stuck my tongue out.

"This is _my _form of chilling out. It's mine anyways, so no touching!" I teased, "What did you bring?" He eyed me up and down before going to one of the cabinets in my kitchen and pulled out two bags of chips.

"These and two bottles of Smirnoff," I held up a hand.

"What kind?" He used a finger to push my hand down and raised an eyebrow.

"Not the caramel kind, duh. You're in an odd mood today," I smiled and turned to find some bowls for the chips.

"I noticed that too, actually, but it seems to be a good thing, don't you think?" I looked back to him and he shrugged. I reached up to the top shelf in a cabinet, seeing a few bowls I could use when my back pocket rang and vibrated.

"Demy, get that will you?" I barely had the edge of the bowls, and I wasn't giving up. I felt him pull out the phone and heard him flip it open, answering it.

"Kasai's phone, her bestest friend speaking!" He sang into the phone. I held back laughter as I started pulling the bowl towards me.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Okay, sounds good! Goodbye!" I was about to have the bowls in my hand before Demyx shouted, KASAIIIIIIIIII!" I jumped and the bowls fell out, thankfully plastic, on top of me. I turned to him, a bowl sitting over my head, covering my eyes. He obviously couldn't help but laugh, but that soon changed into what I could only describe as a laughing scream as I pulled off the bowl and began chasing him.

"You little-!" I shouted after him, chasing him through my small house as he laughed, screaming when I got closer. Hearing a few knocks on the door, Demyx stopped, and I crashed into him, both of us hitting the carpeted floor. We busted up laughing as I tried telling whoever knocked to come in.

"C-come in!" We sat up and continued to laugh as the door opened, revealing a woman about my age, her hair a few shades lighter than mine and to her shoulders. I stopped laughing and quickly stood up, pulling Demyx up with me.

"Oh, hey, Kairi. Nice of you to make it," I shifted awkwardly as Kairi stepped in, her blue eyes shifted between me and Demyx.

"Hey, Kurushime," She finally spoke and held up two bags, "Brought some snacks and booze, the usual," Demyx stepped forward and took the bags from her, a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Demyx, we talked on the phone, remember?" He walked over to the kitchen and started putting everything away. Kairi walked over to me and hugged me, and me feeling awkward as it was, I hugged her back. She pulled back, her hands on my shoulders.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? Last I remember, I was in your new friend's position…" I frowned as she let go of me, feeling bad. Kairi and I used to be best friends, I'm not surprised she'd feel hurt that I'd stop talking to her and get a new best friend in the meantime.

"Yeah… It has been awhile. Look, Kairi-" She held up a hand, a small smile on her face.

"None of that, it's fine. Things happen. I just hope we can start hanging out again, I've missed you," I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Who wants drinks?" Demyx sang. We turned to him, both taken aback. The bowls were on the counter, full of chips and glasses were out, ready to be filled, the bottles beside them. He stood there with a smile, and we couldn't help but smile back and walk over to him. He leaned forward on the counter and winked, "So what can I get ya? He reminded me of my uncle at that moment and I stared laughing.

"My tequila please. If you insist on mixing, then surprise me," He nodded and looked to Kairi, who had a light blush across her cheeks, from the wink I was assuming. I elbowed her playfully.

"Answer the man, Kairi, and don't think about it, he's as gay as can be," Her blush deepened out of embarrassment, she looked down and mumbled something about beer. Demy laughed and handed her a beer then got to making my drink. I figured I should put some music on, so I went into my bedroom, calling Kairi to come after me. A few moments later, I came out with a decently sized stereo on my arms, a trail of wires following behind me attached to Kairi who was holding speakers in her own arms. Demyx eyed us as we moved to my living room, my drink made and ready.

"You need help with that?" I shook my head and set the stereo down, Kairi taking a spot next to me, she started plugging everything in as I took the speakers from here, setting them up.

"I've had this stereo forever, Demy. Me and Kairi used to set it up all the time," I smiled to Kairi, who was already smiling back. It may have been a long time since we had hung out, but it had only felt like the day before.

As we finished setting the stereo up, there was a knock on the door. I asked Kairi to throw whatever music on as I went over to the door to answer it, Demyx zooming over to my side as I pulled it open.

"Zexioooooon!" That was all I heard as Demyx dove past me and tackled the man outside, almost knocking over another guy that had been beside him. He shrugged and looked to me as I looked at him. He looked like he could be around 16, bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was styled in an odd way, but I paid no mind to it. He held out his hand, which I took and we shook in silence for a moment before I spoke first.

"Sorry, I'm Kasai. Owner of this _party house_. Having fun yet?" He stood there, a crooked smile on his face, obviously confused.

"Heh, the name's Roxas, nice to meet you," I stepped aside to let him in. He walked past me, Demyx suddenly following behind him, dragging the guy called Zexion behind him.

I closed the door behind me, following everyone into the living room where Kairi was sitting on the couch, playing with her hands, obviously not sure what to do. It seemed Demyx had read her mind because he stopped in the middle of the living room, Zexion still on his arm. A radio station was playing, various genre of songs playing at a decent volume. I looked to the clock hanging above the couch. _It's already 1 o' clock?_

"EVERYONE SIT!" His sudden shout caused us all to jump, even the guys. Within a few seconds, Zexion was sitting next to Kairi on the couch while Roxas and I took the floor. Demyx stood in the middle, all of us looking at him, curious as to what he'd say, also hoping he wouldn't yell again. He turned and pointed at Kairi, who instantly went wide eyed and blushed.

"You. Say your name, age and something about yourself," His face looked so serious, "Then, we will go in a circle, everyone doing the same. No, go," He continued to point at her, the blush on her face deepening.

"M-my name is K-Kairi. 21 years o-old, and… And, I like dogs?" Demyx bursted into laughter, not able to keep up his serious façade.

"Perfect! Now your turn, Zexy," He pointed to the man he had previously tackled at the door. He pushed his hair away from his face, but it failed and fell back over his right eye.

"I told you not to call me that," He sighed. I could tell he told Demyx this a lot since Demyx's face still held it's smile, "Zexion, 23, I like books," Demyx danced around in a small smile before he faced and pointed to Roxas.

"The name's Roxas, I'm the baby at 19, and I like sea salt ice cream," _That somewhat explains why he looks so young, but I didn't think 19._ I suddenly realized that they must have done this plenty times before, their answers coming automatically as if routine.

"Kasai," Demyx sang. I looked up, noticing his finger was now pointed at me. I shifted in my spot, biting my lip in thought for a moment before answering.

"Kasai, 22, I like to drink,"

"Awesome!" He pointed to himself, "And _I _am the wonderful Demyx! 21 years young and I like-" He stopped himself, obviously not wanting to say what he was going to say, "I like water! Now who wants drinks? Kasai, yours has been sitting on the counter, as has yours, Kairi, I'll get you a new one!" The other two guys, Zexion and Roxas, stood up and followed Demyx into the kitchen while I got up and sat next to Kairi. She looked at me, her face giving me a confused look.

"Why do you and Demyx call you 'Kasai'?" I forgot that when Kairi had known me, I went by my actual name, Kurushime. I shrugged, playing it off as nothing.

"Just needed change," She looked at me a second longer before giving a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad," I heard Demyx call to us to get our drinks. We both stood and started to walk over, passing by the door; I thought I could hear something. I stopped and turned my head to the door, Kairi not noticing and still walking over to the guys. _What… Is it somebody running? _The sound got loud quick, I was right, someone was running up to the door. I swear everything happened so fast, I could say it happened in a split second. The door flew open, a blur of red bursted in and forward.

"Stop the party! Axel has arrived!" I was suddenly slammed into, falling backwards, I hit the floor. You'd think, since it's carpet, I'd be fine, but no. The asshole who called himself Axel fell right on top of me! Everyone went quiet, only the noise of the radio filling the room. I lifted my head, a bit disoriented, but pissed, to look at this guy and beat the hell out of him. Suddenly his nose was touching mine, both our eyes wide. _So green…_

"Well, hello there," He suddenly spoke, his voice was soft, but had an edge to it. I shook my head and shoved him off of me.

"Who the hell do you think you are, busting into my house?" I shouted, not noticing everyone in the kitchen, watching everything. He smirked, and I won't like, I liked it. He stood and held out his hand.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Axel, last I checked," I smacked his hand away and stood, faltering a bit. I looked back to Demyx.

"Please, tell me he isn't one of yours so I can kick his ass," Axel started laughing while I forced myself not to like it. Demyx rubbed the back of his head and gave a cheesy smile.

"I'm afraid so, Kasai," I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Axel came around and lifted my chin, making my eyes meet his. He turned my head from side to side; I knew I was blushing hard because his smile grew bigger. Letting go, he headed over to the others.

"So, what do we have to drink? Let's get this party started!" A sudden burst of voices filled the awkward silence, leaving me still standing where Axel left me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked around to face who turned out to be Kairi, holding up my drink.

"You alright?" I mumbled that I was fine and took my cup, downing half of it right then and there. Kairi tilted her head a bit, looking concerned. I waved her off and gestured to the kitchen.

"I'm fine, let's just make sure those guys don't destroy my kitchen," We walked over to the kitchen, Demyx making drinks for him and Zexion, and Axel and Roxas talking between themselves, beers in their hands. I glared at Axel, instantly regretting it. He must have sense me looking at him or something because he turned and smiled at me. I felt my face heat up, so I covered it by taking down the rest of my cup, setting it down, trying not to slam it, and slid it over to Demyx. He looked at me and blinked.

"Already? Alright then, better here than at the bar I guess," I said nothing as he pulled out the tequila and began to pour it into my cup.

"Nobody told me we were going hard tonight!" I heard Axel shout. I reached over and snatched my bottle out of Demyx's hand. He looked at me, but I looked at Axel, my eyes narrowed, "Awe, come on. Just a few shots, then the bottle is yours," He looked to everyone, "Doesn't anyone wanna take a shot?" A string of _sure_'s and _yeah_'s were thrown out. Axel looked at me, knowing I was in defeat. I sighed and set the bottle down, his hands reaching out and grabbing it. This was going to be such a long day…

xxx

Four hours.

Only four _fucking _hours, and we were all drunk out of our minds.

At 5 o' clock in the afternoon.

Demyx and Kairi were dancing to some pop song on the radio. Zexion and Roxas playing cards on the floor, obviously too drunk to know what exactly they were playing. Me and Axel? We were on the couch, sitting in a drunken stupor, talking about nonsense that I can't even remember. I was so drunk; I kept seeing flashes of white everywhere. The song on the radio ended and another upbeat song began to play, and from the look on Kairi and Demy's face, they were done with dancing. I watched Kairi lean forward and whisper something in his ear, his eyes lighting up as she finished. He nodded his head and they started walking towards what I thought was my room. I raised a hand, hoping to signal one of them. I ended up catching Demy's attention and he told Kairi to wait as he walked over to me, a slight stumble in his step. He knelt down by me.

"You'll be alright. We're just going into the guest room," I thought for a moment, confusion on my face. He laughed and poked my forehead, "You're drunk enough to forget your own rooms. We'll be back," He stood up and walked over to Kairi, who had signaled the other two that were now standing with her. They made their way to the bedroom and shut the door.

"I-I have a guest room?" I questioned aloud, forgetting Axel was by me.

"I guess so," He said with a drunken giggle, which made me start laughing. He suddenly stood up, wobbling in one spot, trying to steady himself before turning to me and holding out his hand, which I took without thinking. We stumbled together through the living room and past the kitchen, stifling our drunken giggles, we snuck past the guest bedroom on out left, loud laughter being heard, I was too drunk to wonder why. We pushed through my bedroom door and I shut it as slow as I could, Axel trying to hard not to laugh.

"It's the suspense that's killing me!" He whispered, "Just shut the damn door!" I finally closed and locked the door, and we bursted into a fit of quiet giggles. I stumbled forward into his arms, both of us calming down from our laughter. Looking up, I met those emerald eyes, the lighting dim from the lack of sun which set on the other side of my house, his smile gone. He seemed to be looking at me as he did earlier that day without touching my face. I felt my face heat up somehow, my being drunk already making my face hot enough.

"Wh-what? Did I get something on my face?" He said nothing at first, leaning closer, making our noses touch as they did once before. When he spoke, it was quiet and soft, not as it had been when we were around everyone.

"No, but I think I like being this close to you," Without being able to think, he closed the small gap and kissed me. My head had already been swimming from the tequila, and this was helping none. My eyes closed and I slid my arms around his neck, mostly to support my standing, I think. His lips were soft and felt perfect as they moved against mine. I felt his hands grab hold onto my waist, firm but gentle, pulling me close, leaving no space between our bodies. It had been too long since I felt this closeness with someone, I couldn't help but give in, but I blamed the alcohol on my system. I let out a small yelp as I felt his hands move down to my thighs.

"Hand on," Axel whispered into the kiss. I held my arms around his waist as well as I could as he lifted me, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He was so strong despite his slender figure, I underestimated him quite a lot in meeting him, and then again, he _did _knock me down. He carried me over to my bed and laid me down on my pillow, crawling onto the bed himself and lying next to me, he pulled me close to him, my head against his chest. I looked up to him as he pulled my blanket over us. He looked down and kissed me again once more before pulling back and pushing some hair out of my face.

"Your hair is beautiful, you know that?" I blushed and hid my face in his chest. He chuckled and started to rub my back. A sudden tired feeling washed over me, feeling so comfortable in his arms, I closed my eyes and quickly drifted into sleep to his steadying breathing.

xxx

**AN: **I'm a terrible person, I know! xD I wanted so bad to keep going, but I think you'll live with the suspense until I get the next chapter is up. I hope you like this so far. I'm slowly getting better and learning x.x Thank you for staying with me. I'm thinking about making a character profile for Kurushime (Kasai), and a layout of her house, because I'm sure I confused you all with that because I confused myself xD If you guys think it's a good idea, just let me know and I'll get on that and upload them to deviantart. See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello again! And thank you for not killing me for the ending of last chapter! This story, by the way, is dedicated to my best friend who, no offence to you readers, is the only person who reads this, at least out of my friends. Anyways, as usual, please ignore my grammar and I can agree if you say this chapter was shit, I'm leaving for a week to Montana, so maybe that's what's affecting my mood ^^; and enjoy! Remember that this is the same day as the last chapter, but there will be a time skip later on. Oh, and remember~ **bold means text/calls **and _italics are for flashbacks and thoughts. _

**WARNING: **Drugs are used and mentioned in this chapter (This will get progressively worse as the story goes on); weed and ecstasy are what's involved in this chapter. (Nothing like graphic though .-.)

Xxx

Chapter 4

I don't think I opened my eyes when I woke up, all I did was feel my way to the bathroom, stumbling forward, not even wondering how I got into bed. It was dark when I managed to crack my eyes open slightly, needing sight to actually use the bathroom. I somehow managed to survive that experience and made my way out my bedroom.

_Demyx was here… right? And others…? _ I shuffled to the right a little, facing the guest bedroom, and turned the knob to open the door. I felt like I was knocked out, the smell coming from the room was obvious and intense, and I felt like vomiting. Seeing a lump on the bed, I figured it was Demyx and was about to leave until, I notice more lumps on the floor. I moved into the room more, covering my nose and looked around the bed, bodies of passed out guys and my friend Kairi spread about the floor. I blinked a few times, making sure what I was seeing was right, which I was. I decided to figure out what was with the smell and the mound of people in my house later, I needed more sleep. I watched one of the lumps turn over, blonde hair a mess atop his head, before turning and shutting the door behind me and walking back into my room.

I was quite happy that it was still dark out until I looked at the only light in the room, my clock next to my bed. I got closer and leaned in; making sure my eyes weren't just blurred. _9 o' clock? Really?_ I sighed and got back into bed, not wanting to think about where this night turned out at the moment. I laid back on my pillow and closed my eyes again, glad that I had plenty of time to sleep. I had 5 minutes before I was going to destroy the world, though I had no idea at the time. I let myself fall right back asleep.

_Awe, well isn't this adorable…_

A white flash. That's all I saw behind my eyelids. I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly to find a blurred blonde looking at me.

"Demy?" I said sleepily. The blur chuckled and leaned closer.

"Guess again," I rubbed my eyes more and took a look at him again, the blur clearing out and revealing a blonde, but not Demyx, "It's Roxas, remember? You were pretty drunk earlier, no wonder why you're all groggy," He looked over me, "And there's the other sleepy head," The blonde was smiling, but I knew my face wasn't expressing the same emotion. I heard a groan from behind me and my body stiffened for a second, but I forced myself to turn on to face whoever was behind me. My eyes suddenly met with two emerald eyes, only half opened. My own eyes widened as the other's adjusted to the scene in front of him. The eyes blinked at me and mine blinked back.

Our screams woke everyone up and had them all in the bedroom in less than ten seconds, I'm guessing, as well as most of my memory coming back in that instant. Axel fell off the side of the bed while I fell off the other side. White flashes continued to blind me, which I soon realized was a camera Roxas had been holding the whole time.

"What the fuck, man?" I heard Axel shout. I sat up and peeked over the bed to see him standing, his clothes wrinkled and hair in disarray. I sighed and stood up, pinching the bridge of my nose. Everyone was quiet, but smiling, for not even that long before they all started laughing, including Demyx who was standing in the doorway, trying to hold himself up against the door frame. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him, somehow everyone managed to dodge it, hitting him square in the face.

"Everyone out. Now," I hissed. The laughter stopped and they all moved quickly out of the bedroom, Demyx closing the door behind him, a sad expression on his face. I sighed and finally turned around to fully face Axel. He was facing away from me now, sitting on the other side of the bed. Walking over to him, I hesitated each step, anger building up inside me. _Who does this asshole think he is? Taking advantage of me! _I reached out to grab his shoulder, letting out a gasp as he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, almost falling over the whole way. I was standing in front of him, his head down and his hand still gripped around my wrist. I tried to pull my arm back, but he wouldn't even loosen the grip. He looked up at me, smirking at what I was assuming was my facial expression.

"Cute face, but I don't think you're pulling off the whole 'I'm pissed at you' expression very well. I already know what you're thinking and no, we didn't sleep together," His smirk faded. Letting go of my wrist he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, " I admit, it was quite the surprise to wake up to you as well, but then it came back to me," I rubbed where he gripped my wrist and stepped back, scowling.

"Then what the hell was that for? Don't have to grab me like that! Just tell me what happened so we can tell everyone to shut up," He nodded, obviously noticing along with me the string of whispers and quiet laughter coming from the other side of the door, and stood up, making me feel smaller than I was.

"Look," Axel poked my forehead, not helping the headache I had been trying not to focus on, "Nothing happened. We were drunk and passed out in your bed…" He trailed off, making me even more mad.

"You're lying, what else happened," We made eye contact, his eyes showed something, I didn't know what it was but I knew it meant there was more. Then it hit me. Axel wasn't lying; he was trying to tell me, but didn't know how. I shoved him back, causing him to fall onto the bed.

"You kissed me!" I shouted, a small burst of laughter was heard outside the door, "And you guys get away from the damn door already!" The laughter faded away and I looked back to Axel who was doing that stupid smirk again, "What!?" He stood again and grabbed my face like he had earlier that night.

"You gotta stop this cute act. You'll never look mad to me," He chuckled and my face got brighter, "Let me put this all out here so we can get over it. The name's Axel, we got drunk as hell today, kissed and passed out in your bed. Nothing else, got it memorized?" I couldn't do anything but nod, not knowing what to say. He let go of my face and looked to the door, "Now then, let's go take care of them," I said nothing, just following as he walked to my door and opened it.

xxx

Everyone just sat and smiled when Axel explained everything, even Demyx. We all ended up in the living room afterwards, everyone finally done with their giggles and whispers. Roxas suddenly stood up and held up his camera, a devilish smile spread across his face. My mouth was the only one to drop open while everyone else attacked him excitedly.

"Now, hold on! We can't just view these on here together," He looked to me with that stupid smile, "Kasai, got a laptop?" I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking back into my room for a moment before coming out with a laptop. Roxas reached out for it, but I pulled back.

"We look at these, and delete _all _of them afterwards, okay?" He nodded and reached out again, taking the laptop from me. I sighed and followed him into the living room with the others, who all gathered around the laptop as he sat down with it on the floor. Even Axel sat with the group, which I rolled my eyes to, but I stopped myself after, knowing I was just as curious. I took a spot by Demy and we all stared at the screen waiting for Roxas to load up the pictures. I was pretty sure I was going to kill Roxas after this.

There weren't as many pictures at I thought there would be, most of them being in the living room. Kairi and Demyx dancing like idiots together, Zexion holding cards in front of his face, me and Axel, smiling like drunken idiots on the couch, his arm around my shoulder and his bright red hair mixing with mine having my head leaning against his. I felt my face heating up again, so I shot forward and hit the key to bring up the next picture which showed what that terrible smell was in the guest bedroom.

"Weed?" I said loudly, "Are you fucking kidding me?" That explained the laughter from last night. They were silent for a moment before Kairi spoke up.

"You can blame me for that one…" I looked to her in shock. Kairi never did drugs, well not when I knew her, "I picked some up on the way here. I didn't think you'd have a big problem with it," This set me off. I may not know her anymore, but I knew who she was, which should have meant she should have known who I was. I wasn't against drugs, I just never did them.

"Kairi, I don't, but since when did you start smoking? And why the fuck do it in my house? It's illegal for Christ sake!" Kairi frowned at me, not knowing what to say, "Look, it's fine, just air out that damn room after this," She nodded and we turned our attention back to the screen, skipping multiple pictures of their "session" and making it to the end. There were pictures of everyone passed out, Kairi and Zexion on the floor, Demyx on the bed, his feet sticking out where his head should be from under the blanket. We were all laughing at this point, even me, at least until another picture came up. Me and Axel in my bed, his body on its side and arm across my stomach. _I was only asleep for like, 5 minutes, how couldn't I tell… _Then I saw the clock in the corner of the picture which told me I had fallen asleep for another good hour. Before I could get mad, Roxas clicked to the next picture which was of me asleep. _That's what fucking woke me up. _I socked Roxas in the arm and took the laptop back into my room, hiding it before anyone came after me for it. All seems so petty; crying over a few pictures, but it went deeper than that. I always tended to think deeper than I should. A small thing like that would trigger something else, then another and so on. I shook it off and walked back out into the living room, everyone still sitting where they were.

"Alright, time for everyone to go home," I opened the door as everyone got up, saying goodbye to each of them. After telling Demyx bye and to text me the next day, I was faced with Axel once again. I tried passing off a mumbled goodbye, but he took my face again and make me look him in the eyes. Those damn eyes…

"See ya again sometime, Kasai," He chuckled as I took his hand off of my face, waving as he walked out the front door. I shut it and leaned against it, finally glad to have peace and quiet, and took a moment to breathe. That guy was something, and at the time, it wasn't a good kind of something. I hated how much he got under my skin, made my face heat up like that, anything that showed that I had a vulnerable side.

"See me again? Yeah, definitely not happening," I said aloud to myself, yawning the words. I hadn't slept much and was glad to go back to bed alone. I dragged myself back into my room and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over me. In an instant, I felt my eyes start to close; I pulled the pillow on my right over to me for extra comfort. The last thing I remember was smelling a light scent of something. _Cologne? _

Xxx

Demyx and I didn't talk or hangout for almost a week. I was pretty relieved to have privacy again, but then again, I had become used to Demyx being around. I decided that I really wanted some sort of company and went to flip open my phone to text him when my phone started vibrating, signaling a text. It was from Kairi.

**Are you busy tonight? **I wanted to say yes, but I hadn't gotten a hold of Demyx yet, so I decided to figure out what she wanted first.

**Not sure yet. What's up? **I was skeptical since the whole discovery of her smoking weed. Took me two whole days to get the smell out of that room! My phone vibrated again, interrupting my thoughts.

**I know you're still upset about the party last week, but I missed you. Party tonight, you in? **I bit my lip in thought. _A party? I really shouldn't after what happened. _It was a hard decision, especially since she said she missed me. I missed her too, but I had a feeling a lot more had changed than her new smoking habit. _Maybe I need this… _I fidgeted with my phone a bit longer before replying.

**Miss you too, and sure, sounds- **I heard a knock at my door before being able to finish the text. I hit cancel and checked the time, 6:00pm and closed my phone, setting it down as I walked to the door. The only person I could think it could be was Cid, though he usually texted before coming over. I pulled open the door and jolted a bit out of surprise.

"Demyx?" He was standing there, two duffle bags over his shoulders, a fake smile on his face. I pulled him inside, "What's going on?" He shut the door behind him and set the duffle bags down by him. He shifted a bit, now looking down.

"Would you call me a terrible person if I asked you if I could stay here for tonight?" I frowned and came forward, putting my hands on his shoulders. He looked up to me, his expression no longer holding the fake smile, but a frown matching mine. I pulled him into a hug.

"Demy, you can stay as long as you want, but you have to tell me what happened," I stepped back and took him into the living room, sitting on the couch.

He started to tell me what happened. He lost his mother when he was very young, which caused his father to become secluded, rarely been outside of his room, and neglectful to Demyx. Finally wanting to come out to his father, Demyx caused him to explode, calling him a faggot and a terrible son, not worth being a son to his mother. He had only gotten 20 minutes to pack whatever he could and leave the house, which led him to my house in the end. Some people in this world don't deserve to be parents…

Finally getting everything put away in the guest bedroom, I figured Demyx shouldn't be alone. I flipped open my phone and sent a text to Kairi, convincing myself it would be better having Demyx with me.

**I'll go, can I bring Demyx? **I sent it before talking Demyx into it, telling him it was a bad idea to be alone after something like that. He eventually agreed to join me, just in time too, my phone vibrating again.

**Sure, on my way. Wear something to dance in. **That last sentence threw me off. _Dance? I thought this was a house party; no one dances at those anymore_. My mind shot to Kairi and Demyx drunken dancing the week before and I hold back a laugh. I told Demyx to dress for dancing, his face expressing the same confusion as I had, before going into my room to change. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night…

Xxx

Kairi picked us up around 7, a big smile on her face as we got into the car, me in front and Demyx fitting into the backseat. She said nothing at first as she began to drive, the streets of Twilight Town flickering to life as the lamp posts lit up. I leaned against the door, looking out the window, noticing a half moon begin its rise into the sky. I wondered where we were going as we passed all the bars and all the rich houses that most of the big parties happen at. I felt a nudge in my side and jumped, I looked over to Kairi who was giggling in her seat and holding her hand out, a small bag in it.

"Oh, god, Kairi, is that more weed?" She shook her head and giggled again, continuing to look at the road ahead, I realized we were heading pretty far out.

"No! Haven't you ever seen ecstasy before?" She looked over at me and stuck her tongue out, a small round pill sitting on it, and turned back to the road, "Now come on and take it already! This tastes disgusting just sitting on my tongue!" I took the bag from her hand and turned around to Demyx who had leaned forward, his eyes lighting up. I knew what ecstasy was, but why were we supposed to be taking it? Demyx had already snatched a pill from the bag before I looked back to Kairi.

"Where are we going?" She giggled again and pulled a water bottle out from her car door, taking a drink to swallow her pill, and handed it back to Demyx.

"A rave, of course. You've missed a lot in the last 6 months; it's like a whole new world!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This definitely not the Kairi I had known for so many years. In only a few months, she became such a different person. Too much was happening too fast, maybe becoming friends with Demyx was a bad idea, and I mean like, he was taking his pill down as fast as Kairi did. I looked down at the bag in my hand, the pill small and round, and becoming more interesting. I was becoming curious and that was a terrible idea, losing track of what Kairi was saying, I took out the pill and looked at it more closely.

"How long does this last, and what does it do?" I asked, turning the pill around in my fingers. Kairi did her fucking giggle again before answering.  
"Takes about an hour to take affect and will wear off in a few hours. Good thing I have more!" I sighed and shook my head, reaching back to Demyx for the water bottle. He handed it to me and I took one last look at the pill. _Only a few hours? Can't be that bad. _Only drinking had caused me to know nothing about the drug world, but I was with friends, I was going to be safe. I dropped the pill on my tongue and swallowed it with a mouthful of water as we pulled up to a big warehouse, the windows boarded up, everything looking worn down, practically something from a horror movie. _ Really gotta stop putting myself in these kinds of positions…_

Xxx

**AN: **Yeah, don't hate me, I promise it'll get better ~ Leaving for Montana in like 30 minutes, so I had to cut this short. You should send me fan art of the pictures Roxas took ._. Anyways, yes, I know I'm a terrible writer, so try and keep the reviews nice D: Until next time!


End file.
